Love song for a vampire
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: No te voy a dejar solo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada… KanamexZero Warnings: Fluff, Yaoi, Slash/One shot


Konichiwaaa! Este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight^^ jeje, es q me he dicho, ya q voy a hacer cosplay de esta serie, pues por lo menos haz un one-shot de tu pareja prefe =D y aqi esta, un kanamexzero muy fluffy =) espero q os guste ;D

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no es mio, tampoco lo es la cancion Love Song For a Vampire- Annie Lennox^^**

****Warnings: Es Yaoi, asi que si no te gusta, abstiente de leerlo...****

****OS RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEIS LA CANCION MIENTRAS LO LEEIS ;D  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Love song for a vampire<strong>

**POV: Kaname  
><strong>

-¡Kaname-senpai!- oí a la pequeña chica castaña gritar des de lo lejos. Cuando llego intento recuperar el aliento y me sonrió tristemente.- Zero…- gire la vista para mirarla fijamente al sentir el nombre del chico de cabellos plateados.- Se que intenta negarlo, pero, no puede, no puede soportar la sed.- asentí rápidamente con la cabeza mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo.

-Hare lo que pueda.- le asegure. Me dirigí hacia los dormitorios diurnos, donde ahora la mayoría ya debían estar dormidos. Casi corrí hasta la habitación de Kiryu y llame a la puerta, tranquilamente.

-¡Fuera!- grito des de adentro.

_Come into these arms again  
>and lay your body down<br>The rhythm of this trembling heart  
>is beating like a drum<br>It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
>it knows not how it sounds<br>For it is the drum of drums  
>it is the song of songs<em>

Puse mi oído contra la puerta de madera y sonreí tristemente. Note un sonido sordo al otro lado, como si alguien se hubiese sentado contra la puerta.

-Kaname…- susurro Zero, tan flojito que casi no lo oí.- No puedo, voy a dañar a alguien… No quiero salir.- la puerta se abrió revelando la oscura habitación del vampiro de cabellos plateados. Le busque con la mirada para ver que ya se encontraba contra la ventana, mirando la negra noche.

-Sabes que no tienes que afrontarlo solo.

-Sabes que si.- me contesto.- Quien esté a mi lado, va a sufrir, y yo no quiero que nadie sufra.

-A mi me hace más daño no poder ayudarte.- dije mientras me acercaba a él sigilosamente.

_Once I had the rarest rose  
>that ever deemed to bloom<br>Cruel winter chilled the bud  
>and stole my flower too soon<br>Oh loneliness Oh hopelessness  
>to search the ends of time<br>For there is in all the world  
>no greater love than mine.<em>

La nieve empezó a caer ligeramente, cubriéndolo poco a poco todo de blanco. Le tome la mano a Zero, quien solo se estremeció ante el contacto.

-No, no me toques.- me miro directamente a los ojos y se sacudió mi mano de encima de la suya.- No necesito tu compasión.

-Fuiste tú quien me abriste.

-Fuiste tú el que viniste.- me reprocho. Le sonreí tiernamente y bufe.

-No me gusta discutir contigo.- el solo dejo ir una risa apagada, volviendo su vista hacia el oscuro paisaje invernal. –Yuki está muy preocupada por ti.

-Siempre tiene que salir ella.- se quejo. Le mire extrañado y él me devolvió la mirada. Bufo por la nariz.- Siempre que hablamos, siempre la mencionas. _Siempre. _

_Love o love o ... still falls the rain  
>Love o love o ... still falls the night<br>Love o love o ... be mine forever_

Le tome de la mano, esta vez más firmemente, aunque no deje de ser suave. Acerque su cuerpo al mío y le abrace delicadamente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, que se pudiera romper en mil pedazos.

-No te voy a dejar solo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada…- susurre entre su pelo. El aun estaba tenso en mis brazos pero no me había rechazado.

-¿Por qué…?- susurro contra mi pecho.

-Porque te amo.- le conteste claramente, sintiendo que él se quedaba helado de la sorpresa.

-¿Por… que?- me volvió a preguntar, esta vez más despacio.

-El amor no tiene sentido.-le separe un poco de mi y le mire a los ojos. El aun estaba sorprendido, y su rostro era la encarnación de la confusión pero, yo, podía ver algo más en aquellos ojos lavandas. Algo que no era ni vergüenza, ni confusión, ni sorpresa, ni miedo, ni pena… Era algo mucho más profundo. Algo que Zero seguramente nunca había sabido expresar.

_Let me be the only one  
>To keep you from the cold<br>Now the floor of heaven's lain  
>With stars of brightest gold<br>They shine for you - they shine for you  
>They burn for all to see<em>

Agarre su rostro entre mis manos y junte sus labios con los míos suavemente, sin hacer el beso más apasionado, sin intensificarlo. Zero poco a poco fue poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y me agarro fuertemente la camisa. Rompí el ligero beso y abrí los ojos para ver que Zero aun los tenía cerrados. Le abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho, y él se aferro a mí como si no quisiera que le dejara ir nunca.

-Te odio…- susurro. Le mire preocupado.- Te odio por hacer… Por hacer que te ame.- saco su rostro de mi pecho y me miro con media sonrisa. Volví a bajar mi rostro para volverlo a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente hasta que él se separo en busca de aire. Acaricie su sedoso cabello y le bese la frente. Su respiración se volvió constante y sus manos dejaron de estar tensas agarrándome de la camisa.

-Se ha dormido…- susurre en voz baja para que no me oyera. Deje ir una risita y le cogí en brazos para llevar hasta su cama. Sin dejarlo ir, me tumbe a su lado y bese una última vez sus fríos y suaves labios.

_Come into these arms again  
>And set this spirit free...<em>

_**The end**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, es muy corto, pero es la magia de los one-shot, o es mas bien un slash... Xd Bueno, dejad muchos reviewws y me hareis muy feliz =D<p>

_**Sayonaraa  
><strong>_


End file.
